


Used To You

by Offbrand_Celestial



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Celestial/pseuds/Offbrand_Celestial
Summary: Five years. It took five years for them to bring Peter back. Five years of grief and loneliness, listening to the same song on repeat and praying that somehow, Peter was still alive. Five years since Peter turned to dust, only for him to finally return to him. Five years of loving and losing Peter Parker.----------Alternatively: Peter gets dusted and Harley just wants his boyfriend back.





	Used To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of an ask I recieved:
> 
> "Okay so all I can think about is Harley and Peter knowing each other and getting together before the snap and after tony comes back Harley plays the song used to you by Luke Combs on repeat until Peter comes back to him"
> 
> And I couldn't help but write this; it's short, but enjoy :)

Harley had lost track of how many times he'd played the song. Stuck on repeat, his aching heart crying out each time the song began, wanting for a boy that he'd never really had enough time to love. 

Five years. It had been five years since Tony and Peter went to space. It'd been five years since only Tony came home. And it'd been five years since half of the world turned to dust. 

The pain of losing everything he cared about, it never went away. He thought every day about the boy who he'd given his heart to, and how he'd never even gotten the chance to say goodbye. It hurt, so much, but Tony said he had a plan. A plan to bring everyone back; and Harley believed him.

Five years. It'd been five years since he lost the love of his life. But it was now five years, and Harley was going to get him back.

The plan was a success. 

Harley looked across the battlefield, almost not believing the boy that stared back at him. Peter Parker; beautiful, perfect, Peter Parker. 

Harley's feet moved on their own, and Peter began to run towards him.

They met somewhere in the middle.

Harley hugged Peter tight, sobbing into his boyfriends shoulder, as though if he were to let him go now, he would disappear and it would have been just another one of Harley's dreams. 

"Welcome back," Harley choked out, voice raspy as he stared at the boy who had taken his heart with him when he left.

Five years. It took five years for them to bring Peter back. Five years of grief and loneliness, listening to the same song on repeat and praying that somehow, Peter was still alive. Five years since Peter turned to dust, only for him to finally return to him. Five years of loving and losing Peter Parker. 

"I'm back," Peter grinned, tears trickling down his cheeks. 

And in that moment, Harley vowed that he would never, ever, lose Peter Parker again.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @offbrand-celestial


End file.
